1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compositions containing a mixture of a water-soluble, cationic polymer and an anionic surfactant. The compositions are characterized by their enhanced water-solubility.
The compositions are used as flocculating agents, sludge dewatering agents, paper auxiliaries and as additives in various cosmetic preparations applied to the skin and hair.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,450 to Grollier, et al., assigned to L'Oreal, Paris, France, discloses compositions comprising a combination of a cationic polymer with an anionic polymer. The cationic polymers are generally present in an amount of 0.01% to 10%, and preferably 0.05% to 5%, of the total weight of the composition. The anionic polymers are generally present in an amount of 0.01% and 10%, and preferably 0.02% to 5%, of the total weight of the composition. The compositions are used in the treatment of keratin material, in particular human hair, skin and nails.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,857 to Sackman, et al., assigned to Bayer Aktiengesellschaft, Leverkusen, Germany discloses high molecular weight cationic copolymers of acrylamide or methyacrylamide and dialkylaminoalkylacrylate or dialkylaminoalkylmethacrylate and a process for producing same. The copolymers in the form of aqueous solutions are used as paper auxiliaries for cleaning and clarifying effluents, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,840 discloses cationic polymers which are cellulose ethers in which the anhydroglucose units each contain from 1 to 3 substituents containing quaternary ammonium groups attached to the oxygen atoms of hydroxyl groups. The cellulose ethers thus disclosed are described as useful as flocculants, pigmemt retention aids in paper making, antistatic agents for fibers and fabrics, etc.
U.K. Pat. No. 1,136,842 to General Mills, Inc., Minneapolis, Minn. discloses cationic polygalactomannan derivatives and their use in the production of paper.